


A Light in the Darkness

by shilo1364



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, dark extended wizarding war au, minor character deaths (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: prompt: I'm not asking permissionwordcount: 303A dark extended wizarding war AU where Voldemort is winning, Harry is captured by the Death Eaters, and Malfoy is his only hope.





	A Light in the Darkness

Harry knelt at the foot of the dais, scowling at Lucius’ shiny black boots. The interminable war had taken a turn against the Order in recent months, and Voldemort had declared himself ruler of the cowering Wizarding World. There was still a resistance, but it was weakening. _Harry_ was weakening.

“Now, Mr. Potter,” Voldemort drawled, as he idly stroked Nagini’s head, “we shall see how strong you really are. As strong as your precious blood-traitor Weasleys, perhaps? Though none of them proved particularly strong, in the end.”

Harry felt white-hot fury flare behind his eyes and struggled against his bonds, tried to stand; Lucius cracked his ebony cane across his shoulders, pressing the tip into the center of his back to hold him down. The tip that Harry knew very well contained a poisoned blade. He stilled.

“Draco, my boy,” Voldemort continued, as if there hadn’t been an interruption. “The Veritaserum, if you please.”

Malfoy moved into Harry’s line of vision and knelt before him, grabbing his jaw with rough fingers and forcing his mouth open. In his other hand, a vial of Veritaserum gleamed in the weak light that filtered through the high windows. For a moment Harry was taken back to when he’d been a student in these halls, before Hogwarts had been claimed by the enemy.

“I’m not asking permission, Potter,” Malfoy spat, wrenching his attention back to the present. “You’ll soon tell us all your pathetic Order’s secrets.” He leaned in close and whispered in Harry’s ear, warm breath coasting across his jaw, “My wand’s in my left pocket. The passcode to the wards is _Mudblood_.” His eyes met Harry’s, held. “This makes us even.”

He caressed Harry’s jaw with the tip of one finger, then tipped the icy vial to his lips. “Now,” he mouthed, and Harry moved.


End file.
